The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia, botanically known as Euphorbia characias wulfenii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Shorty’.
The new Euphorbia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Greenwood, S.C. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Euphorbia cultivars with relatively short flowering stems.
The new Euphorbia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2003 in Greenwood, S.C., of two unnamed Euphorbia characias wulfenii seedling selections, not patented. The new Euphorbia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Greenwood, S.C. in February, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Dahlonega, Ga. since June, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.